Cutie Crossdresser!
by Kei-kei Yuki
Summary: Naruto is a cute uke who have a strong passion for crossdressing and female cosplaying, and soon his life starts to become hectic. When seme's starts to complete for his heart, and throw in a ex-boyfriend who's determind to win him back. Can Naru-chan survive all these smexy seme's?
1. Chapter 1

**Kei-kei: This story is now being rewritten and beta byThe Bark Crimson Blood! Thank you Friend!**

**Summary: Naruto is a cute uke who have a strong passion for crossdressing and female cosplaying, and his life started to become hectic. When seme's starts to compete over him to win his hearts, and throw in a ex-boyfriend who's determine to win him back. Can Naru-chan survive all these smexy seme?**

**Chapter 1 'How they all Meet!'**

"You look so adorable my sweet Naru-chan." Kushina squealed at her 6 year old son. If you looked at him for a second you could easily be mistaking him for a girl.

A very cute girl

The blonde gazed at her with bright blue ocean eyes, he was wearing a short sleeved white and ruffled top, a pink ruffled skirt, high white knee socks, with matching pink shoes.

His beautifully bright sunshine blonde hair was combed down, it framed his heart shaped face and easily showed a big pink bow that made him look even cuter.

"Mama do I really look pretty?" The 6 year old asked sweetly.

"Of course you do. Your the most prettiest child in the whole wide world Not even a girl could compare to you!" Kushina said proudly as a large smile reached it's way onto her face.

"Really?" Little Naruto asked innocently; he was clearly amazed.

"Of course! Now lets head over to the park." Kushina grabbed Naruto's soft, naturally tanned hand and headed straight out the door. With the cute blonde happily following her the whole way.

The duo soon made it to their destination; it was located a couple of blocks away from their home. The park was currently full of small children and adults that seemed to be having a wonderful time.

"Mama may I go play?" Naruto asked cutely as he cocked his head to the side.

"Okay, but be careful! And do not run off with strangers!" Kushina told him seriously; she had a stern face.

"Gotcha!" Naruto said with a large smile before running off to find someone to play with. Little Naruto was wondering around the park, looking for a playmate to play with. That's when he spotted a black haired boy who was sitting by himself next to a tree, while glaring at his surroundings.

_'I'll make him my friend.'_ Naruto thought with determination, he began to making his way over to his 'soon to be' friend.

**Meanwhile with Sasuke**

_'Stupid aniki, forcing me here with these brainless annoying brats instead of playing with me himself. I could be at home instead of being here with these annoying brats.'_ Sasuke thought with a frown marred on his pale face.

"You know its not nice to glare at others for no reason." Sasuke was easily ripped from his thoughts as he heard a voice that resembled an angel's. It was soft and beautiful as it spoke to him, laced with perfection. Sasuke's gaze became upturned, he saw a cute girl with azure eyes and blonde hair smiling down at him snapping him out of his thought as he heard a soft angel like voice spoke to him.

_'Wow she very pre-No! No! No! Uchiha's do not think like that!'_ Sasuke mentally scolded himself.

"Get away from me...Dobe." Sasuke said before suddenly adding his darkest glare, it would usually scare off any children and some adults that dared to bother him.

"Ne, that's not nice ummm...teme!" The pretty blonde hair girl replied with a rather cute looking pout, this was a major shock to Sasuke.

_'Did this ang- I mean dobe just called me a 'teme' instead of running away crying to her parents?!. Hmmm, she might just be a friend worthy of an Uchiha.'_ Sasuke thought as he shook off his glare.

"Yo! How would you like to become friends with me?" The girl asked.

"Okay dobe." Naruto's pout was easily replaced with a frown.

"Its Naruto, teme. And yours?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke answered, he was patiently waiting for her to become just like the girls that worshiped the ground he walked on instead of taking the chance to really get to know him.

_'Here it come.'_ Sasuke thought waiting for the annoying high pitch squealing to come out of this 'angel's' mouth.

"Well its nice to meet you Sasuke." Instead of doing what other people usually do once finding out his name; she had just offered him a dazzling smile, which shocked him even further than he thought possible.

_'Yep! She very worthy of being my friend.'_ Sasuke thought with a smileas he followed Naruto towards the playground.

**(Author Pov/Normal Pov)**

Little Sasuke and Little Naruto were playing together on the swings, they were having a wonderful time as they played.

"Yay! I want to go higher!" Naruto called out pushing himself even further into the air, the breeze blowing his hair out of his face to reveal wide blue eyes that had happiness within them, as well as a wide and enegertic smile on his face.

"Dobe, don't go too high or you might hurt yourself." Sasuke warned.

"I'll be okay Sasu-teme." Naruto said as he pushed himself even further up towards the sky and cheered as he let of the handles and fell out of the swing.  
"Naruto!" Sauke ran over to him.

"Hmm. It didn't hurt as bad as I thought it would, plus I didn't dirty up my skirt." Naruto replied as he brushed the nonexistant dirt off of her skirt, making Sasuke sweat-drop.

"Can you please get off of me, your heavy." Both Sasuke and Naruto looked down and saw a boy that was around there age lying underneath Naruto.

"Oops! Sorry!" Naruto quickly scrambled off of the person he had accidentally fallen on top of the young boy got up, which gave both Sasuke and Naruto a good look at him while he dusted himself off. This boy had long, dark brunette hair, pale skin, and pale lavander eyes.

"Your not hurt are you?" Naruto asked cutely.

"No, I seem to be o-" The boy stopped talking once he got a good look at Naruto. A dazed look easily took over his face.

_'I don't like the way he's looking at MY dobe!'_ Sasuke growled to himself.

"Destiny has brought forward a very pretty angel for me." The boy said cunningly, a blush took over Naruto's face.

"T-Thank-you. My name is Naruto and yours?" Naruto stuttered out, a blush still remained on her face.

"Neji, my sweet Naru-chan." Neji smiled and bowed.

_'How dare he give MY dobe nicknames.'_ Sasuke glared at Neji even further. Neji felt someone staring at him, he found a boy with dark black hair and equally dark obsidein eyes. Since the boy was glaring at him, he decided to glare back.

"Sasu-teme aren't you going to introduce yourself to our new friend?" Naruto asked sweetly as she turned to face Sasuke.

_'When did I agree to become friends with **HIM**?!'_ The two boys thought at the same time.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke spat harshly; not really wanting to introduce himself to someone he obviously didn't like.

"Neji. Hyuuga Neji." Neji spat out as harshly as Sasuke did; neither of them wanted to become friends with each other so the remained glaring at each other.

"Now lets all go play!" Naruto announced as he grabbed both of theirs hands and began walking off.

_'I don't want MY Dobe/Naru-chan touching him!'_

...

_  
"No, I'm the husband!" Neji yelled.

"No I'm the husband!"Sauke yelled back, Naruto just sighed as he watched the two argue. This was the 4th time today!

"Your not fit to play the husband." said Neji.

"And your just fit to play the house pet."Sasuke replied with a smirk. While the two continued to argue, Naruto spotted a little boy with red hair playing in the sand box all by his self. He looked sad and lonely, playing alone by himself...

_'He looks so lonely... I know I'll make him my friend!'_ Naruto got up and headed towards the boy in the sand box.

"Hey nice sand castle your building." Naruto called out to the boy, the boy looked up at Naruto before continuing his work.

"Mind if I join?" Naruto asked nicely and the boy just stared at Naruto for a couple of seconds before nodding his head and getting back to work.

"Yay!" Naruto happily joined the boy in the sand box.

"Oh by the way I'm Naruto and you?"

"Gaara."

* * *

"You know I really don't like you, Uchiha." Neji glared at Sasuke.

"Same here Hyuuga." said Sasuke with a glare of his own. Suddenly the two noticed that their little sunshine angel was missing.

"Where Naru-chan?" Neji asked and Sasuke began scanning the area, eventually he spotted Naruto playing in the sandbox with someone that wasn't him.

"No one is allow to play with my dobe except me." Sasuke's tiny fist clenched tightly as he tried to increase his glare as he stormed off towards Naruto and the red head boy's direction.

"I think we should add another room over here." Naruto said to Gaara who only nodded his head in return.

"Dobe what do you think your doing with him." Sasauke said annoyed as he pointed at Gaara who just ignored him as he continue to play with Naruto.

"I'm playing with my new friend, Panda-chan." Naruto answered.

"There you are Naru-chan! Who is that?" Neji pointed at; just like Sasuke had did earlier. Just like before, Gaara ignored his presence and continued his work.

"This is my new friend Panda-chan, who; unlike you two meanies, he actually plays with me." Naruto frowned (pouted) while Gaara glared at the two for making his new friend become upset. This caused both Neji and Sasuke to feel guilty for ignoring Naruto earlier.

"Sorry for hurting your feeling, Naru-chan" Neji apologized.

"Okay I forgive you, so help me and Panda-chan build our castle." Naruto ordered, Neji happily obeyed, which left Sasuke there to glare at the three other children.

"Fine, sorry Dobe" Sasuke finally apologized.

"Apology accepted teme. Now sit down and help us, and you better not agure with Neji-kun again.

"Fine." Sasuke pouted and started to help the other thre build the castle.

"Our castle is complete!" Naruto announced proudly as the others stood by to examine their work.

"I must say that we did a really good job on building my and Naru-chan's future castle!" Neji said happily.

"Wrong! This is mine and the Dobe's. You two are just our servants" Sasuke told the others.

"Actually this is mine and Naruto's. We built it together first. Gaara spoke for the first time all day, suprising the others immensly.

"You can talk Panda-chan!? Yay!" Naruto ran up and hugged Gaara.

"Don't hug him dobe! Hug me and me only" Sasuke complained.

"Naru-chan where is my hug?" Neji asked nicely.

"Otouto are you ready to go?" The group turned around and saw a boy a few years older than them with long black hair that was pulled into a low pony tail. He had lines comming down on both sides of his face and his eyes were the same dark color as Sasuke's.

"Anki!" Sasuke ran excitedly to the older boy.

"Aniki these are my two new pets Gaara and Neji." Sasuke pointed at the two rudely.

"We're your what?!" Neji replied angirly.

"And this is my best friend and future wife Naruto." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged her over.

"NO HE'S NOT!" yelled both Neji and surprisingly Gaara.

"Ummm. Hi!" Naruto waved shyly.

"Well its nice to meet you two and Otouto pretty wife." The older boy did a princely bow and grabbed Naruto hand kiss it.

"Prince charming." Naruto face was as red as a cherry, all the other boys glared at the older boy with jealosly and anger.

"Aniki Naruto is my wife not yours, so stay away." Sasuke held Naruto away from his older brother; making sure he didn't touch her again.

"Naru-chan its time to go home!" Walking over towards them was a beautiful woman with long, silky, flowing red hair.

"Mama!" Naruto ran over to the woman.

"Mama meet my new friends Sasuke,Neji,and Gaara. Oh and that's Sasuke older bother." Naruto introduced.

"Well its nice to meet you all." She smiled at them sweetly.

"Nice to meet you ma'am. Now I know where your daughter getr her good looks from." said Neji.

"Well aren't you a charming." Kushina replied nicely.

"Neji-kun did you just called me a girl?" Naruto asked as he cocked his head to the side.

"What else will would he call you dobe." Sasuke answered.

"Teme what are you talking about? I'm a boy."

"Ehh...? NANI!"

**This story is now being rewritten and beta by The Dark Crimson Blood!**


	2. How It All Fell Apart?

**Kei-kei: This story is now being rewritten and beta byThe Dark Crimson Blood! Thank you Friend!**

**Summary: Naruto is a cute uke who have a strong passion for crossdressing and female cosplaying, and his life started to become hectic. When seme's starts to compete over him to win his hearts, and throw in a ex-boyfriend who's determine to win him back. Can Naru-chan survive all these smexy seme?**

**Naru: Chapter 2 is here!**

**Kei-kei: Stop stealing my lines!**

**Dark Crimson: Can you two please stop figthing and START THE STORY!**

**Kei-kei and Naru: Yes master!**

**Chapter 2 How It All Fell Apart!**

**Junior High School**

**Naruto=13**

**Sasuke=14**

**Neji=14**

**Gaara=13**

"Neji-kun, have you seen Sasu-Teme?" Naruko asked nicely; Neji was the student council president and he was currently filling out a large load of paper; which

would've been avoided if he weren't president. When the door slammed open it showed a person with beautiful sunshine blonde hair that was pulled back into short

yet spiky pigtails with blue and white bows. The person was wearing a blue and black plaid skirt, a short and white sleeve collar button down shirt with a blue tie, as

well as a knee length long black and blue converse. As for the accessories; this person wore blue pearl earrings with black and white gloves.

Neji sighed at his question, "No Naru-chan, I haven't seen that snake of boyfriend of yours" Neji replied harshly.

"Neji, my boyfriend is not and will never be a snake. Stop believing those rumors about him and they are obviously fake." Naruto said as he placed his hands onto his feminine hips; pouting cutely.

"He's both a bastard and a playboy that will never change. You know, you deserve someone that's a lot better than him" Neji stated, continuing the sentence in his head _'Someone like me'._

"Well I agree with you on the bastard part, but he's not a playboy!" Naruto said, standing up for his boyfriend.

"Whatever you say" Neji sighed out, "Maybe he's with Gaara" Naruto asked out loud, breaking the silence in between them.

"Speaking of Gaara, where is he? He's usually with you, and by usually; I mean always" Neji replied with a question.

"Now that you mention it…" Naruto trailed off in thought for a second before continuing, "He suddenly disappeared out of my sight after that little problem we had earlier"

"What little problem?" Neji asked, suddenly seriously.

"O-Oh it was nothing really, except for Sakura who was running her lies. As usual; I-It's no b-big deal" Naruto stuttered out before letting a forced smile reach his face; it was twitching.

"What did she say this time?" Neji asked, his eyes narrowing slightly after each word.

"Naruto!" Neji raised his voice.

"Fine! She said that I was nothing but a cross-dressing loser… That I'm nothing but trash and that Sasuke deserves someone as beautiful as her" Naruto recited, the forced smile dropping off his face immediately.

"That girl really needs to have a look in the mirror." Neji replied after slamming his fists on the desk.

"Hey! That's just what I said!" Naruto giggled, and just then Gaara barged into the room with a dark and angry aura surrounding him.

"We need to go somewhere." He said, looking directly at Naruto; he grabbed the blonde's hand and dragged him up a flight of stairs that led to the school roof.

* * *

"Gaara~" Naruto whined, "Where are you taking me?"

Gaara remained silent as he practically kicked down the door that led to the roof. Time went by as Naruto slowly began to take in the sight in front of him. His heart shattered into a million pieces at that very moment. Lying right before his very eyes was the horrendous sight was his boyfriend of 6 months, kissing none other than Haruno Sakura.

"S-Sasuke." Naruto quietly called out, quickly getting the attention of the two **'lovebirds'.**

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, not even looking shocked or surprised about getting caught during his affair with Sakura.

"Bastard" Gaara growled, he was about to go beat the living crap out of Sasuke if it weren't for Naruto stopping him.

"Six months…" Naruto began, his bangs covering his eyes; darkening them. "We've been together for six months; you bastard. During that time I've always been by your side; no matter what happened or what trouble you ran into… All those rumors…. I didn't believe any of them. Why? Because I thought I knew you better than anyone else. We were once best friends, Sasuke. I thought you loved me. But I must've guessed wrong" Naruto finished; his voice was low and his body shook with pure anger. His eyes remained hidden, hiding the sadness inside them. His voice cracked as he spoke.

Sakura broke out into a fit of horrible laughter, "I tried to tell you! You cross-dressing loser! Sasuke-kun deserves someone as beautiful as me, and defiantly not an ugly fag like yo-"

**SLAP!**

It all happened so fast that it took a minute for what had just happened to register in their minds. One minute Sakura was running her mouth annoyingly and the next she was bitch slapped hard across her face, which successfully left a huge red mark on her right cheek.

"BITCH NO ONE WAS TALKING TO YOU! SO BE A GOOD WHORE AND SHUT THE HELL UP!" Naruto yelled, he was beyond what could be called **'pissed off'** He was scaring everyone because the hair was out of his face and they could easily see his eyes. They weren't their usual ocean blue hue, instead they were ruby red and they seemed to be glowing.

Naruto slowly and eerily turned his gaze towards Sasuke.

"As for you, Uchiha. I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL WHERE YOU BELONG! I HATE YOU! DON'T EVER COME ANYWHERE NEAR ME AGAIN IF YOU WANT TO REMAIN BREATHING! You… You… bastard" Naruto said the last few parts silently; his body was shaking. He finished yelling, he turned around and grabbed Gaara by the arm before speeding off the roof; leaving Sasuke and Sakura in a state of shock that was short lived.

"C-Can you believe that je-" Sakura said snobbishly but was interrupted immediately.

"Sakura shut-up and go away." Sasuke ordered her angrily

"But Sasuke-kun~!?" Sakura replied with a confused whine

"Leave!" Sasuke yelled as he shot Sakura a powerful, she ran off as quickly as she could.

"That damn dobe; doesn't even know who he's talking to. I am an Uchiha; he's simply a no body. His existence has no value. He's a no body that needs to understand that we're no longer children. He's not worthy to hang around me, be near me, and breathe the same air as me; let alone be in my presence" Sasuke attempted to convince himself but deep down, in the end he felt his heart break as much as Naruto's  
He's regret this, wouldn't he?

* * *

"That bastard did what!?" Neji yelled in outrage as Gaara finished telling him about what happened between Sasuke and Naruto; and let's just say that a certain Hyuuga didn't take the news so well.

"Gaara, please give me my Oreo-Ice cream from the freezer… Please" Naruto said as he came down the stairs wearing a big white v neck t-shirt that was obviously too big for him, which made it hang off his shoulders. He was also wearing gray sweat pants while his blonde hair was pulled back messily into a low pony tail. Not to mention the disappearance of the usual blinding smile on his face, but his eyes also seemed a lot duller.

_'He looks so miserable.'_ The two thought at the same time as Naruto curled into a ball on the couch and began flipping through the T.V. stations. Gaara went into the kitchen and grabbed Naruto his ice cream before he turned around and walked back into the living room and passing it to the blonde on the couch.

"Thanks" Naruto murmured as she continued flipping through the stations; he stopped when he saw something catch his attention. On the screen was a girl who was smiling and laughing happily while she was clinging to some guy's arm that Naruto guessed was her boyfriend.

"We'll always be together forever, because that's how much I love you" The guy said to the girl with a smile and the girl replied, "And I'll stay with you no matter what happens" and a smile lit up on the girls face before the two shared a passionate kiss.

"LIES!" Naruto yelled, "Those are nothing but lies! He may say that now but then he's going to cheat on you with a big forehead, ugly, pink haired, whore! Which will leave you heart broken and eating ice cream on the couch like you meant nothing to him, I HATE YOU UCHIHA SASUKE!" Naruto screamed out, dropping his spoon in the process.

"Naruto are you okay?" Both Neji and Gaara asked as they ran into the room, only to see their sweet little angel crying; tears running down his cheeks and hitting his clothing. This only added more hatred more hatred for that bastard of an Uchiha, Neji went over and sat next to the blonde and pulled the smaller boy into his chest. Gaara sat on his right and ran comforting circles on his back.

"Why does every man I love always leave me…" Naruto muttered into Neji's chest.

"Gaara, Neji…. Please promise me that you'll never leave me…" Naruto asked silently; hoping that they'd promise.

"I promise" Gaara and Neji said at the same time, Gaara reached over and wiped Naruto's tears away while Neji offered her a comforting smile.

"Thanks… At least I still have two of my best friends left" Naruto said softly; closing his eyes and slowly drifting off into a uncomfortable sleep as his past memories began to haunt him.

"Welcome back Sasuke-Sama!" Sasuke ignored all of the maids that greeted him as he walked up the stairs and into his room, closing the door with more force necessary before locking up and sprawling out on his bed. "Stupid Dobe." Sasuke said to himself; he was laid out on his huge king sized bed as the memories from earlier flooded his mind.

**_'I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL WHERE YOU BELONG! I HATE YOU! DON'T EVER COME ANYWHERE NEAR ME AGAIN IF YOU WANT TO REMAIN BREATHING! You… You… bastard'_**

Sasuke Gritted his teeth and clenched his fists at the strange feeling that he'd never felt before; but before he had the chance to muse on it some more his door burst open.

"Why the long face, foolish Otouto?" Standing in the door was a very handsome male with long, silky black hair and beautiful red eyes.

"Itachi get out of my room—Wait, how the hell did you even get in here?" Sasuke asked angrily, not in the mood to be bothered right now.  
"I have my ways" Itachi answered calmly as he began walking into the room; closing the door behind him.

"I didn't tell you to come in" Sasuke spat harshly.

"Do I look like I care? Now; tell me why you're looking as if you're extremely sad with a pinch of anger?" Itachi asked, now leaning against the wall

"The dobe caught me cheating on him with Sakura" Sasuke replied bluntly; giving up completely on getting Itachi to leave.

"So my foolish Otouto finally lost his little sunshine. What a foolish mistake." Itachi said with a sigh; raking his hand through his hair.

"What are you talking about?! The dobe was bringing me down, so I had to dispose of him. He was extremely annoying anyway" Sasuke said harshly

"Sasuke, you have to stop allowing Father to run your life. You'll regret this in the long run; foolish little brother" Itachi replied; rolling his eyes at his brother's foolishness  
"You would say that! Father's #1 son!" Sasuke growled, feeling great anger at Itachi for telling him he was wrong.

"You really have made a bad mistake; for trying to be the perfect Uchiha. Being Father's #1 son isn't all it's cracked up to be, nor is it what you believe it's like. Oh, before I leave pack your bags. We're moving." Itachi said angrily, he swiftly turned around and left the room; leaving Sasuke in a shell of shock.

"L-Leaving?"


	3. The Story Begin!

**Kei-kei: This story is now being rewritten and beta byThe Dark Crimson Blood! Thank you Friend!**

**Summary: Naruto is a cute uke who have a strong passion for crossdressing and female cosplaying, and his life started to become hectic. When seme's starts to compete over him to win his hearts, and throw in a ex-boyfriend who's determine to win him back. Can Naru-chan survive all these smexy seme?**

**Chapter 3 The Story Begin!**

**Konoha High School**

**Naruto=15**

**Sasuke=16**

**Neji=16**

**Gaara=15**

"Listen here you little tramp, we want you to stay away from Neji-Sama. Far away from him; you're nothing but an embarrassment to him with that, 'oh I'm so shy and innocent' act you put on in front of him!" Around the corner of the hall stood three snobby girls, and two of them seemed to be bullying a girl with long dark hair and big, innocent; lavender eyes.

"I can't believe Neji-Sama is related to such a loser like her" The second girl said as she tugged at the lavender hair of the frightened girl harshly.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing to Hina-chan!" someone yelled and the three girls turned to glance to their left. They saw two people standing in front of them. One was a short blonde who had long sunshine hair that was pulled into a low pony tail that hung over _'her'_ right shoulder. _'She'_ was wearing a blue short sleeved shirt that had a cute design on it, as well as a bright yellow headband with a pink bow attached to it, around her neck was a gold chain flower necklace.

And next to her was a tall gothic red head boy who was wearing a black short sleeved black t shirt that had the word 'Dead' written on it with a skull. Underneath that shirt, he wore a long red sleeve shirt; and he was wearing baggy black pants that had chains hanging from the sides. He was also wearing black sneakers and there was a black cross earing hanging down from his left ear.

"Well isn't that the school cross-dressing f—" one of the girls was about to mention the word 'fag' but lucky for her, her friend covered her mouth quickly.

"Shut it you idiot! That is Subaku Gaara! He's one of the most fearful people here, and he's also that cross-dressers bodyguard! The last person who said something bad to that cross dresser in front of him was thrown out a window that just happened to be 5 feet high! He's a fearful demon, a demon! But he's a rich and sexy one at that" the girl whispered to her friend and they both glance up at the redhead only to hightail it out of there because of his direful glare.

"Gosh I really can't stand girls like that." Naruto said calmly before he dashed over to Hinata  
"Hina-chan, are you okay?! Did those two meanies do something bad to you? Should I go beat them up?" Naruto asked, his words were full of worry but they were almost not understandable because of how quickly his words were paced.

"I-I'm f-fine Naruto-kun…. A-And thanks to y-you both for s-saving m-m-me" Hinata stuttered out before doing a small bow

"You're welcome Hina-chan! You're like a little sister to me! So no need to thank us so much!" Naruto said with a large smile; which made Hinata teary

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata said before hugging Naruto tightly, "N-Ne, H-Hina-chan, I can't breathe" Naruto gasped but the smile remained on her face.

* * *

"Oops! Gomennasai!" Hinata said quickly before letting go of Naruto at the same pace. She blushed in embarrassment. "Oh! I just n-noticed that your h-hair is longer N-Naruto-kun" Hinata said as she pointed to his hair as the three of them walked down the hallway, heading towards where they had lunch.

"Ah! I went to the salon the other day and got some extensions put in. Now I'm even more kawaii, right Gaara?" Naruto finished, giving Gaara a cute face as he awaited his answer

"You've always been Kawaii to me" Gaara answered with a smirk, "Really?!" Naruto asked as he turned to him, holding his hands together with big stars shining in his eyes

"Of course" Gaara answered and his reward was a hug.

"I love you panda-chan!" Naruto said happily into the hug.

"Naruto-k-kun, if you keep hugging G-Gaara-san like that; s-someone will mistake you t-two as a c-couple!" Hinata giggled, on the other hand Naruto and Gaara were far away from giggling; they were speechless and they were both blushing so hard their faces were redder than a tomato.

"Hina-chan d-don't say t-things like that s-so casually!" Naruto stuttered out; letting go of Gaara in the process, while Gaara head was facing in the opposite direction of Naruto's.

"Don't worry Foxy, you and my little brother make a cute couple; so tell me, when's the wedding?" A girl appeared out of nowhere, she had blonde hair that was pulled into four spiky pigtails; she wore a long sleeve, off the shoulder purple shirt that read 'Sexy Badass' on it. She wore black skinny jeans with two silver color belts going sideways off her hips, as well as black boots.

"Temari!/T-Temari-sempai!" Hinata and Naruto said suddenly

"Temari, where the hell did you come from?" Gaara asked with an annoyed tone to his voice.

"Yea! Are you like some sort of ninja that we don't know about?' Naruto asked her, amazed at her coming out of nowhere again.

"I just happened to be around the corner when I eavesdropped on your conversation! Now if you can excuse me, I have a lazy ass boyfriend to find!" Temari said with a smile before walking past them to continue her search.

"Oh my gosh!" Naruto said, scaring both Gaara and Hinata "What?!" the two said with worry.

"Their serving ramen today for lunch! I'm coming my precious ramen!" Naruto yelled before dashing over to get some ramen; leaving a cloud of dust that took up her image where she used to be. Gaara and Hinata both sweat dropped as they watched where she disappeared to.

* * *

"Look There he goes!"

"Doesn't Neji-Sama look so cool!?"

"I worship Gaara-Sama, not Neji-Sama"

"So sexy!"

Whispers and squeals were heard all throughout the lunch room as the girls started at the handsome male with long dark hair sitting down at a table, staring out the window.

"Yo! Neji!" Neji broke his seemingly never ending gaze out the window so he could look up; he saw Hinata, Gaara, and Naruto with their trays in their hands. Naruto's tray was obviously full of ramen; which was to be expected since ramen was his favorite food.

"H-Hi N-Neji-niisan" Hinata stuttered as she sat down at the table.

"Hn" Gaara murmured as he took a seat by Naruto who had already amazingly finished two out of ten bowls of ramen. He still had eight to go.

"Naruto, slow down before you choke" Neji warned and Naruto only grinned with a messy mouth, "My bad Neji-kun" he said and Neji sighed as he picked up his napkin before reaching over to wipe the Naruto's mouth to get rid of all the food splattered messily on his face.

"Gosh you're just like a child sometimes" Neji mumbled.

"EH?! No I'm not! Meanie!" Naruto pouted as he ignored all the glares he was receiving from both the female and uke population.

"Naruto, if you keep pouting like that I'm going to have to kiss you" Neji stated and smirked as he saw Naruto's cheeks take up yet another shade of pink.

"Hyuuga stop trying to mind rape him." Gaara said with a glare.

"I'm only speaking the truth Sabaku." Neji replied coyly.  
"N-N-Naruto-kun? A-Are y-you o-o-okay?" Hinata stuttered out as she shook Naruto, who was so still he was like stone.

Naruto fell over, "N-N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried out.

"I'll perform CPR!" Neji and Gaara jumped up after speaking at the same time  
_'Neji-niisan and Gaara-san are really in love with Naruto-kun hmm.'_ Hinata thought with a smile as she watched Neji and Gaara argue over who would give Naruto CPR

"Stupid annoying fangirls." Sasuke said as he opened the door that lead to his huge ass mansion and he walked straight into the kitchen; he yanked open the fridge and grabbed a tomato to snack on.

"Having a bad day, Otouto?" Itachi asked as he walked into the kitchen and sat down at the open the refrigerator and grab a tomato to snack on.  
"Every freaking day I have to deal with those annoying and inhuman fan girls fawning all over me, they keep thinking they're worthy enough to be in the same presence of an Uchiha" Sasuke said snobbishly as he took a large bite out of the tomato in his hand.

"Well what do you expect? Your last name is 'Uchiha' Don't forget the fact that you've finally started listening to me and you've stopped letting father your life and follow your own dreams. Because of that you're the #2 hottest male singer in Japan and your face is almost everywhere worldwide" Itachi emphasized by holding up a magazine that had Sasuke's face on the cover.

"Che, the only thing they want me for my money and good lucks. Not the actual me; there was only one person who actually wanted me for who I am, but I let that one get away…" Sasuke said the last few words to himself.

"That you did, Otouto" Itachi replied; he knew his brother would have regretted this later in life; it was later and he regretted it.

"That is why I'm determined to change that" Sasuke said boldly, "What are you talking about Otouto?" Itachi Replied as he put the magazine back down on the table.

"I want my sunshine back and the only way to do that is to go where he is located" Sasuke's smirk appeared on his face, he walked out of the kitchen before Itachi could say anything else to him

"Achoo!" Naruto sneezed suddenly as a cool breeze passed by him and the others as they walked out of the building together. "Naruto, today Neji will have to take you home because my father wants me home ASAP to discuss some business dealing with his company" Gaara told Naruto, making sure he knew the details.

"That's okay Gaara, I was planning on going over to Neji and Hinata's house anyway; that way I could play with Hina-chan" Naruto said with a n innocent smile.

"What about spending some time with me, Naru-chan?" Neji asked as he wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist.

"Hyuuga step away from the clueless uke" Gaara said as he glared at Neji

"And what if I don't want to?" Neji challenged the other male with a smirk on his face.

"Then it looks like I just found Kankuro a new puppet to play with once I'm done disabling you piece by piece" Gaara Said threateningly, they both continued to glare at each other while Hinata and Naruto stood in the background, watching the two and talking to each other in the process.

* * *

"Hina-chan, what's an uke? Is it some type of ramen?" Naruto asked as he cocked his head to the side cutely.

"I d-don't know Naruto-kun, b-but I don't b-believe it's a t-type of ramen" Hinata answered as they arrived at the mansion.

"You know, each time I've come here I can't help wonder which mansion is bigger, yours or Gaara's" Naruto said as she removed his shoes at the door before following Hinata up the stairs and into her bedroom.

"Wow, Hinata your room is so pretty!" Naruto said as he entered quickly.

"T-Thank you N-Naruto-kun" Hinata replied as Naruto looked around.

"Is this your closet?! It's about as big as my room! Did I mention how many designer clothing there is in here!? Ne, Hina-chan why don't I see you wear any of this? You have so much!" Naruto asked, walking further into the closet.

"B-because t-that type of c-clothing m-might not l-look right o-on me… Well a-at least that's what the o-other girls u-used to s-say a-about me."' Hinata admitted sadly and Naruto answered as quickly as she could, "That's not true Hina-chan! I bet you'll look great in these clothes!

"You think s-so?" Hinata asked and Naruto nodded, "I know so! Now off to a different subject, have you thought about who you're going to take to the Winter dance that's in a couple weeks?" Naruto asked as he plopped down besides Hinata on the bed.

"A-A-Ano, I was thinking a-about asking K-K-K-Ki-Kiba-kun" She said, she was blushing cherry red when she said Kiba's name.

"Kiba? You're talking about Inuzuka Kiba, the star football player right?" Naruto asked and his question was confirmed when she nodded her head up and down in a 'yes' motion.

"Awww! How cute!" Naruto squealed.

"A-Ano, but he probably d-doesn't want t-to go with s-someone like m-me" Hinata said with another sad expression.

"Don't worry Hina-chan. Onee-chan have your back and if that dog dares to try and hurt your feelings, I'll take care of him." Naruto vowed cracking his knuckles on the 'I'll take care of him' part.

"T-Thank-you!" Hinata smiled and hugged Naruto for who knows how long

**The Next Day**

Naruto was in class, listening to his IPod when Hinata and Neji entered the classroom, his head bobbed up and he happily greeted them, "Hi Hina-chan! Hi Neji-kun!" Naruto waved.

"N-Naruto-kun you're cosplaying today!" Hinata said with a smile, today our adorable, feminine, cross dressing, uke, was cosplaying as IA from vocaloid but she didn't have the wig because he had hair that resembles IA's.

"I decided to do it last night." Naruto said with a smile, "Naru-chan your cuteness always seems to surprise me in some way" Neji said as he leaned in and gave Naruto a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Neji stop doing things like that!" Naruto yelped as he held his hand over his kissed cheek, not noticing the fan-girls in the room that were screaming bloody murder with their dark glares.

"Alright class, quiet down" Said a man who just walked into the room, he had silver white hair and there was a mask covering his face, and in his hand was an orange book with a red circle that had a line through it, the book read, "Icha Icha paradise" He put the book down and smiled at the class even though they couldn't see it.

"Good news class, we have a new student joining us today!" Kakashi announced, and just when he said that the door to the classroom opened and a male with dark hair that stuck up in the back walked into the room. He wore all types of high class designer clothes with black shades. The person removed his shades and when he did that hell broke loose. The room was full of screams and squeals; they obviously recognized him.

"I guess there no need for an introduction." Kakashi muttered before yelling at the class, "Alright, alright! Class calm down! You can ask Mr. Uchiha for an autograph later! For now its class time, do all of you want to have detention with Orochimaru-sensei?" Kakashi said and that seemed to make everyone shut up, no one liked to spend detention with Orochimaru.

"Now, take a seat in front of Naru-chan there" Kakashi said as he pointed toward Naruto who was glaring daggers at him, Neji was doing the same thing as Sasuke calmly walked to his seat and dismissed all of the stares he was receiving. He looked up towards Naruto and smirked.

"Did you miss me dobe?"

**See ya next time!**


	4. The Bastard Returns!

**Kei-kei: This story is now being rewritten and beta byThe Dark Crimson Blood! Thank you Friend!**

**Summary: Naruto is a cute uke who have a strong passion for crossdressing and female cosplaying, and his life started to become hectic. When seme's starts to compete over him to win his hearts, and throw in a ex-boyfriend who's determine to win him back. Can Naru-chan survive all these smexy seme?**

**Chapter 4 The Bastard Returns!**

**Konoha High School**

**Naruto=15**

**Sasuke=16**

**Neji=16**

**Gaara=15**

"Alright class is over" Kakashi said as the bell rung, signaling the end of class. Naruto quickly grabbed his things and practically ran out the door with Neji and Hinata following quickly behind him. Sasuke tried to follow but the fangirls started to surround him. He couldn't escape.

"Naru-chan are you okay?" Neji asked turned to Naruto, only to see Naruto clenching his teeth as he held a book tight to his chest. Hinata was confused about the entire thing, why Naruto was acting this way and what Sasuke did. But she was still worried about Naruto, of course.

"What going on here." Hinata and Neji looked up and saw Gaara standing behind Naruto, looking angry.

"That Teme's returned." Naruto pointed to the crowd down the hallway where Sasuke stood in the middle as tons of girls flew towards his way.

"Arrogant asshole of a bastard; why did he have to return… Now I have to see his face every day." While Naruto was talking Gaara somehow managed to walk pass them, carrying a steel axe in his hand; he was marching over towards Sasuke.

"A-A-A-Ano N-N-N-Naruto-kun." Hinata's eyes widened and her body started to shake as she picked up her hand to point to the redhead across the room.

"What is it Hina-chan?" Naruto asked as he turned around to see where she was pointing; only to become as white as Hinata was when he saw what the lavender haired girl was pointing to. Gaara was still eerily carrying his weapon towards the raven haired boy…

"Gaara!? Wait!? Gaara what the hell are you doing!?" Naruto yelled as left his seat and ran up to him before wrapping his arms around his waist; all while pressing his small frame against Gaara's larger body; which successfully silenced all movement.

"Don't do it Gaara. If you do you'll get in trouble and I'll never get to see you again" Naruto whined and Gaara turned his head down to glance at Naruto, he saw Naruto's big blue eyes look deep into his soul; pleading him to stop.

After a few short seconds of silence, Gaara replied with a simple "Fine"

But it was enough to make Naruto smile, "Thanks you, Panda-chan!" he said happily and gave Gaara the cutest face he could manage.

"Damn" Neji muttered; he had been hoping to kill two birds with one stone. Plans foiled again.

Across the hallway Sasuke stood with a glare; he'd just seen the display Gaara and Naruto put on. He was not pleased with it._ 'Damn that Subaku; he's always too close to MY dobe. Seems like I would have to change that when the dobe becomes mine again'_ Sasuke thought evilly but his train of thought was interrupted when yet another girl decided she wanted to cling to his arm.

"God, they're annoying"

* * *

Naruto walked to his next class that just happened to be History; he sighed because this class was the only one he didn't have friends in. So he'd be alone, basically. Naruto preceded to make his way to his seat which happened to be located at the top row in the back. He sat down and took the history book out of his bag when his worst enemy slash ex-boyfriend walked into the room and made his way up. Sasuke took a seat directly next to Naruto; who felt like hitting Sasuke with his book right now but he restrained himself; he held back his anger –for now- and ignored him.

"Did you miss me dobe?" Naruto heard Sasuke say but just continued ignoring him.

"So you're ignoring me now doesn't that seem a bit rude to be acting like that towards a super star and your first love?" Literally seconds after those words flew out of Sasuke's mouth; Naruto gave Sasuke the coldest glare he could manage.

"You might have been my first love, but I regretted it every day after I found out you were cheating on me, and did I warn you to stay the hell away from me, Uchiha?" Naruto said harshly, Sasuke was about to reply but the teacher came in and class began.

During class Sasuke decided to pass Naruto a note; he wrote something down on a scrap of paper and slid it over when the teacher wasn't looking. Naruto glared at the white piece of folded paper on his desk but sighed and opened it anyway.

"Meet me at the Sakura tree after class" The note said, instead or a question it was an order. Naruto growled before grabbing his pencil and wrote 'why should I, teme?' and quickly passed it back.

"Because I need to tell you why I cheated on you two years ago" Sasuke quickly passed it back to Naruto, who read it quickly, he read it a few times over before stuffing it in his pocket. He exchange a short glance with Sasuke; the blonde was still in shock about what Sasuke wanted to meet him for but he continued paying attention to class anyway.

* * *

After what seemed like forever to Sasuke, class finally ended and they both silently left the room after putting their things in their bags. They both silently headed to the Sakura tree; one was faster than the other so Sasuke ended up waiting on Naruto to arrive.

"Teme, you'd better have a great explanation for having me waste my valuable time here instead of with Neji-kun, Hina-chan, and Gaara-kun." Naruto stated with a frown. Sasuke looked down and saw Naruto standing in front of him with a frown that was actually a really cute pout. As Naruto stood in front of Sasuke, the raven haired boy realized how beautiful Naruto had become.

And how super ukeish he'd become as well. He had big round ocean blue azure eyes, soft and kissable pouty pink lips, and a figure to put any uke and female to shame. Yeah, he was a huge idiot for letting all of that go, but he was determined to win it all back!

"Teme talk already." Naruto snapped at Sasuke, which successfully knocked him out of his daze.

"Che, since when did you become so demanding, dobe?" Sasuke asked rudely.

"Shut it, teme. I am not demanding. I just want to know the reason you broke my heart two years ago" Naruto's voce became low and his gaze fell to the ground; he absolutely refused to look up at Sasuke.

"Dobe, we're here because the reason I broke up with you is…"

**Flashback! Two Years!**

Sasuke walked down the street with a smile on his face, he was in love with a certain blond boy that loved him just as much. With a smile on his face he walked up the stairs in his house and made his way to his room; he was feeling extra excited today because he and his little sunshine finally shared their first kiss together. Sasuke was about to open the door to his bedroom when his happy mood was ruined, completely. Why? Because a maid stopped him saying, 'Sasuke-sama your father would like for you to meet him in his office' Sasuke only nodded his head up and down before changing direction and walking over to his father's office.

With a sigh he opened the door to the dark room his father liked to call an 'Office', how does he even get any work done in this dark room?  
His gaze went straight to his father who happened to be sitting down at his desk; he was going over a large stack of paperwork that was related to the Uchiha Corp.

"Sasuke; please take a seat" Fugaku ordered, it was weird because Fugaku rarely said please. But Sasuke obeyed as usual; rather quickly too. "What is it that you wanted us to talk about, father?" Sasuke asked politely; even though he was really annoyed that his good mood was ruined.

He straightened his posture as his father looked him in the eye, "I want to talk to you about your friend, Uzumaki Naruto" The name seemed to roll off Fugaku's lips negatively; which only worried Sasuke even further; he didn't even know how his father got that name. Sasuke had a bad feeling about this; and he could tell something was going to happen that he wouldn't like. Sasuke gulped when Fugaku started talking again.

"It has come to my attention that you and… Naruto… Are very close" Fugaku paused to go over his son's expression; which was seemingly emotionless and uncaring. With another glance, the brown haired man continued, "A little too close." Fugaku stopped again and picked up a picture on his desk; he held it up and watched Sasuke's emotionless expression become one filled with panic as he scanned the picture. It was the picture of him and Naruto kissing…  
_'How did he get that picture? Naruto and I just shared our first kiss today! Does he have people stalking me?'_ Sasuke angrily thought as he watched Fugaku put the picture down with a sigh.

"Sasuke, I cannot allow you to see this boy anymore, he is dragging you down and preventing you from becoming a perfect Uchiha like your brother and I! Additionally, he is a boy. Being with a boy will bring shame down to the Uchiha name! Shame that can't be gotten rid of! So from this day forward, I forbid you from ever seeing Uzumaki Naruto!" Fugaku ordered, slamming his hands down on his desk.

Sasuke was in shock beyond words. He regained his composure but he still remained silent; not standing up for Naruto in any way.

"Now, onward to more important things, Haruno Corp. Has offered to become allies with us, and would like for you and the daughter of the head of the Haruno Corp to make a relationship together" Sasuke ignored the rest of what his father was saying after hearing how he would have to date Sakura…. Sasuke wanted to protest but he decided against it. He decided that if the only way for him to gain his father's attention and to become a strong Uchiha like his elder brother is by dating Sakura, even though it would mean leaving the only person that would ever truly love him for who he was, then so be it. His father's attention was more important than some silly relationship with Naruto. He didn't care about how Naruto would react; how the blonde's heart would most likely break into thousands of pieces; he just didn't care.

And it would remain that way.

Because to Sasuke, his father's attention was way more important than Naruto

**End of Flashback**

"So, that's what happened; dobe" Sasuke finished with a sigh as he awaited Naruto's answer.

"You know you could've refused right?" Naruto asked angrily, refusing to forgive him.

"I know! I'm sorry for letting my pride and ambitions get in the way of our relationship!" Sasuke said softly as he walked up to Naruto and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist; pulling Naruto's body close to him and against his hard chest.

"Please forgive me! Haven't I suffered enough!? Haven't you let me suffer enough for hurting you and then leaving two years ago? Do you know how I felt when I couldn't see your face or your beautiful smile? So please forgive me and become mine once again!" Sasuke begged and Naruto didn't know what to do as he heard Sasuke beg to take him back. Suddenly Naruto froze on the spot; somewhere near to the two boys were three pairs of eyes watching them, two of which seemed anything except for happy with the scene portrayed in front of them and the other one was putting the pieces together.

"S-So Naruto and S-Sasuke-san u-used to be l-lovers" Hinata whispered, completely taken aback by the not so obvious fact.

"Yeah, that lucky bastard got to date MY precious and innocent Naru-chan" Neji replied angrily, gritting his teeth.

Gaara gritted his teeth as well and clenched his hands as he added to the conversation; "He was also the person who broke my little angel's heart; and I still remember and regret the day the two of them became an item.

**Flashback**  
Neji and Gaara were both standing outside the school building, waiting for their sweet little angel and rival to exit the building so they could walk home together again, it was what they usually do if plans weren't changed.

"Yo Neji-kun! Panda-chan!" A feminine voice called and both boys turned to see their beautiful sunshine holding hands with the enemy.

"Naru-chan what's the meaning of this!?" Neji yelled, glaring at Sasuke in the process.

"Guess what!?" Naruto asked, casting them the biggest smile he could manage, ignoring Neji's glare.

"What?" Neji and Gaara asked with a slight yet unnoticeable hesitation; they could sense something coming on that they wouldn't like.

"The teme and I are dating! Can you believe it?" Naruto exclaimed excitedly, his smile somehow widening.

But it was the opposite for Gaara and Neji; they felt as if a huge stone had just crushed them; their hearts hurt. And their hatred deepened for Sasuke as the raven smiled stupidly, the annoying grin practically said: I won!

**End of flashback**

"You have no idea how many times I've wanted and thought of destroying that damn Uchiha; slowly cutting him open and hurting him just like he did to Naruto…." Gaara said; slowly bring up a large butchers knife as he spoke harshly.

"G-G-Gaara-san; p-please calm d-down!" Hinata urged and Gaara sighed and allowed the knife to slide back down his sleeve to wherever he kept that thing.

"Kit! Kit! Your big bad Fox has returned for you!" A rather loud voice cried out; and all three of their heads turn in shock towards the familiar voice.

"He's back!?" Gaara questioned, ready to bring out yet another dangerous and probably illegal item.

"I thought he wouldn't return for another week!" Neji replied with annoyance laced into his voice.

"N-Neji-niisan, we have a b-bigger problem t-to worry a-about right n-now!" Hinata exclaimed as she raised her finger to point at Sasuke, who was tightly hugging Naruto.

"No! This is bad, this is really bad. He can't see them like that!" Neji almost yelled.

"If they're seen like that, the dangerous demonic fox will become very angry; then who knows what kind of chaos will be brought upon us; and that's coming from me!" Gaara replied, ending his sentence as the sharp butchers knife dropped to the ground, as long as a sledge hammer, and a shovel.

"Yup, we're screwed"

**See ya next time!**

**See ya next time!**


	5. Enter The Big Bad Fox Kyuubi!

**Kei-kei: This story is now being rewritten and beta byThe Dark Crimson Blood! Thank you Friend!**

**Summary: Naruto is a cute uke who have a strong passion for crossdressing and female cosplaying, and his life started to become hectic. When seme's starts to compete over him to win his hearts, and throw in a ex-boyfriend who's determine to win him back. Can Naru-chan survive all these smexy seme?**

**Chapter 5 Enter the Big Bad Fox Kyuubi!**

**Konoha High School**

**Naruto=15**

**Sasuke=16**

**Neji=16**

**Gaara=15**

"Dobe, I'm waiting for that answer and it better be yes; otherwise I'm never letting you out of arms until you say yes." Sasuke said; tightening his arms around Naruto to make his point.

"Teme…" Naruto growled attempting to get up but Sasuke only tightened his grip even more, "I'm serious dobe" he replied.

Naruto let out a sigh before speaking up, "Teme, I can't just forgive you like that. You hurt me too much; you broke my heart in a—"Naruto stopped; trailing off as his eyes suddenly shot open; they widened even further when he felt an enormous amount of KI released in the area.

"Dobe what's wrong?" Sasuke asked, he felt concern but he was also confused because he was also feeling the large amount of KI.

_'Only 'he' can release such a large amount of KI, but he wasn't supposed to return until next week!'_ Naruto thought to himself; too deep within his own thoughts to hear Sasuke's question.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Naruto's body tensed completely; he turned his head around as far as he could while Sasuke still had him in his grip.

But he managed to get a good look at the person; it was a boy with long red hair that almost touched the ground. It was pulled into a high, messy ponytail with a couple of additional strands in the front. He was also wearing expensive designer clothing that must've cost him at least one thousand dollars. He also wore a reddish orange fur jacket while a devilish fox grin placed itself on his lips.

"Kit, why are you with the girly emo-Sasu-chan?" In a literal blink of an eye, Naruto was out of Sasuke's embrace and was now back to back against the red head; said redhead brought Naruto into a tight hug; wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist while nuzzling his neck.

"I missed you darl~ing" Kyuubi sung out; ignoring the glare Sasuke was sending his way.

"What are you doing here, Kyuubi?" Sasuke growled, angry that his boyfriend was taken from him.

"No, that's the wrong question. The correct question is…" Kyuubi paused for a second and disappeared, no one saw him pin Sasuke to a tree in a blink of an eye; literally choking the life out of him while having a psyche look in his eyes, "Why are you here?" Kyuubi continued his earlier question with a smirk.

"Kyuu, let him go!" Naruto called out, he was scared that Kyuubi might actually kill Sasuke; and he probably would if Naruto didn't stop him.

"Why Naru-chan?" Kyuubi asked in an innocent yet childish voice as his grip tightened around Sasuke's neck.

"Kyuubi stop trying to kill my prey" Another voice said as three people exited from their hiding spot in the bushes.

"Gaara, Hina-chan, and Neji kun?" Naruto said in surprise as he looked at them, then the bushes, then back at them again before glaring at all three of them; "Were you guys spying on me again?" Naruto asked with a dark glare.

"Naru-chan I believe we have a bigger problem to deal with right now" Neji said as he pointed towards Kyuubi who still had Sasuke pined against a tree by the neck.

Slightly annoyed; Naruto sighed; "Kyuubi let Sasuke go now" the blonde demanded and Kyuubi pouted and replied with a, "Aw, you're no fun" before letting go of Sasuke; who immediately dropped to his knees and began gasping for air but trying to keep is cool, emotionless posture. But he failed shamelessly because of the newfound fear in his eyes.

"Teme, are you okay?" Naruto asked as he checked him over, making sure nothing was broken.

"You, you bastard!" Sasuke yelled before jumping up and glaring at Kyuubi with red eyes, and with the speed of lighting he ran towards Kyuubi. With a perfect aim he attempted to punch Kyuubi and if it were a normal person it would've broken their jaw, but Kyuubi wasn't a normal or a sane person; because he dodged the punch easily and when Sasuke was close up to him, a creepy grin made its way back onto his face.

"Too. Slow." Kyuubi drawled out and quickly kneeing Sasuke in the stomach; which caused him to fall back and black out into the pits of unconsciousness before he even reached the ground.

"Where the hell am I?" Sasuke said out loud as soon as he opened his eyes and took in the bright white color of the room; he blinked a few times at the white ceiling before he heard someone say something.

"You're in the nurse's office, teme" Naruto said and Sasuke turned his head to his right side so he could see Naruto; who was reading a 'Shojo Beat manga' magazine.

"You still read that crap." Sasuke said harshly.

"Shojo Beat is not crap; teme." Naruto replied, not taking his eyes off the pages for a second to look at Sasuke.  
"Hn. Whatever." Sasuke replied with a roll of his eyes.

"So how are you feeling?" Naruto asked calmly as he turned another page.

"I'm fine; but I still feel like beating that red haired asshole" Sasuke said angrily, his anger coming back in a flash.

"Give it up teme. By the way how do you even know Kyuu?" Naruto asked as he put down his 'Shojo Beat' and getting out of his spot; he went to look out the window, as if he were checking for something. The sunlight that reflected down on him caught his beauty wonderfully as he looked out the window; there was a peaceful expression on his face and his blue eyes seemed to capture the light and make his eyes even more beautiful.

Sasuke quickly took out his iPhone 5 and snapped a picture of him. When Naruto heard something click, he turned his head and saw Sasuke holding up the phone towards him.

"Teme did you just take a picture of me without my permission?" Naruto asked and he felt his eyebrow twitch.

"Yes I did, and now I have a new background picture." Sasuke replied with a smirk.

"Teme don't you dare put my picture as your background!" Naruto yelled a reply.

"Too late, dobe" Sasuke said as he held up his phone, he was showing Naruto the picture to his new picture with an even wider smirk.

"And I'm not changing it dobe." Was what Sasuke said before Naruto had a chance to speak up.

"I can't stand you teme." Naruto said with a sigh.

"I love you too darling." Sasuke replied coyly.

"I hate you!" and Naruto clenched and unclenched his fists after saying so.

"I love you more. Now let's get back our previous conversation. To answer your question, I once met him at one of my concert and let just he wasn't too friendly and he is not a fan of my music. Now, why do you not want me to kick that retard's ass?" Sasuke asked with a glare directed Naruto's way.

"Because teme you're nowhere near his level when it comes to fighting and fame" Naruto said as he picked up the magazine article that featured Kyuubi; he passed it to Sasuke who read it immediately.

"The famous Kyuubi has once again taken the world by storm! With his new hit song "Shuchaku ai" (Obsession Love) that has the fan-girls going crazy from all over the world. Plus he's still staying Japan # 1 hottest male singer to ever take stage. Rumor has it that the new coming artist Uchiha Sasuke couldn't even think to compare himself to this legendary singer!" The article read and a stress mark appeared on Sasuke's face.

"Bullshit!" Sasuke yelled as he threw the magazine across the room in a fit of anger.

"Hey don't take it out on the magazine! I was reading that!" Naruto yelled back as went to pick it up off the ground.

"That magazine article is full of crap!" Sasuke said as he plopped back onto the ground.

"It might be crap to you, but it's the truth teme." Naruto replied.

"Oh, and you must be Kyuubi's #1 fan and his new boy toy. You know that he's best known for playing with people hearts, right?" Sasuke ask with a bit of sarcasm laced into his voice.

"I'm not his boy toy, you jerk! I just listen to his music, and he is not a player like you." Naruto said angrily as he pointed at Sasuke who had a really guilty look in his eyes.

"Do you at least listen to my music even though you hate me?" Sasuke asked even though he couldn't look Naruto in the eyes because he was afraid of what his answer might be.

"When I first found out that you became a singer, I was a little shocked. At that time I completely refused to listen to your music as payback for what you did to me, but after I started to see all of the fame that was adding onto your name, I finally decided to give it a try to see whether it was good or not" Naruto paused for a moment to turn and face Sasuke, he was looking directly into his cold and dark eyes before speaking up again; "Even if I don't love you; I really feel in love with your music. You have a beautiful voice teme." Naruto finished by shooting Sasuke a dazzling smile that seemed to melt the ice around Sasuke's heart, as well as removing all the darkened corners. Sasuke smirked and suddenly began moving closer to Naruto, aiming to claim those pink luscious lip of his when BAM! Instead of soft, dreamy, pouty pink lips he came down kissing a thick and hard history book.

"Teme, did you not hear me! I said I love you voice; not you baka!" Naruto said with annoyance.

"If you love my music than you have to love me too!" Sasuke complained.

"Uchiha, I would be very happy if you would remove your hand from my uke" Standing in the doorway was Neji, who happened to be glaring it Sasuke.

"You're uke?" Sasuke asked with a glare; "I don't remember handing my property over to you" Sasuke finished with a glare directed towards Neji.

"TEME! I'm not property! I don't belong to you!" Naruto cried out; annoyed.

"I just happen to remember you leaving him, when you broke his heart mercilessly into tiny, almost invisible pieces; that I picked up. You sent him crying into my arms Uchiha, you don't deserve him" Neji stated and Sasuke only glared harder; they were glaring at each other so harshly that it could even scare Kami away.

"Are you two going to kiss are what." A figure that was crouching down in the open window like a monkey jumped into the room; it was Gaara. After his surprise appearance he jumped down and landed across the room. Neji and Sasuke quickly pulled away from each other and turned their glares toward him.

"Sabaku!?" asked the two smexy seme.

"Gaara, why the hell are you climbing through windows? Wait, a better question is; how the hell did you even get up here? Ain't this room on the 6th floor?" Naruto asked, annoyed once again.

"For your first question" Gaara said as he pointed out the window; Naruto got up and looked out only to see a large group of girls wearing t-shirts that read 'I love Gaara-sama' in big, bold, capital letters.

"Fangirls?" Naruto questioned and received his answer when Gaara nodded his head.

"KIT-CHAN!" The door to the nurse's office suddenly flew open, revealing Kyuubi who was weirdly carrying an unconscious Hinata, whose body was swung carelessly over his shoulder.

"Kyuubi what are you doing- WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY PRECIOUS HINA-CHAN!" Naruto cried out when she saw the body over his shoulder.

"Umm~m"

**Flashback**

Hinata was rushing to try and get to class in time when she felt someone grab her wrist, yank her back, and turn her around.

"Yo! Shy-girl! Have you seen my beautiful Uke anywhere 'round?" Kyuubi asked with a coy smirk.

"A-Ano, I-I think he's w-with S-S-Sasuke-s-san in t-the nurses o-o-office" Hinata stuttered even more and suddenly shrunk down into a chibi form when she felt Kyuubi's aura turn livid at the mention of Sasuke and Naruto being alone in a room together.

"I WILL KILL THAT BASTARD FOR BEING SO CLOSE TO MY FUTURE MATE!" Kyuubi yelled with flames burning in the background making him look like a true demon. He dashed down the hall, leaving a cloud of smoke behind him; only to come right back a second later and scratch the back of his head.

"Shy-girl; do you perhaps, know the way to the nurses office?" He asked and chibi Hinata bobbed her head up and down.

"Alright!" he said with a smile; "let's go!" in a blink of an eye, Kyuubi swung Hinata over his shoulder and dashed down the hallway with a speed faster than a cheetah.

"K-K-K-Kyuubi-s-s-san s-slow d-d-down! K-K-KYYYUUUBBBIII-S-SAAAANNNNN!"

**End of Flashback**

"So, I'm guessing she passed out during the ride" Kyuubi replied with a smirk as he put Hinata's body down on the bed.

"OF COURSE SHE DID YOU IDIOT! HINATA IS VERY SENSITIVE, BAKA!" Naruto yelled and Kyuubi shrunk back; mimicking Hinata.

"Ne, Naru-chan; don't yell at me, I'm sensitive" Kyuubi said as he shrunk back into a chibi and used a false shy voice.

"Bullshit you retarded fox!" Naruto yelled as a paper fan appeared in his hand; he used it to slap Kyuubi across the face with it.

"Kit cha~n that hur~t" Kyuubi complained as he nursed his red and swelling cheek.

"Kyuubi what are you even doing here?" Naruto asked, his temper already lost completely.

"First off I would like to know why you're here with this UGLY Sasu-chan instead of spending time with me, and second; I would like to ask you to go with me to the **'Coming out'** party with me" Kyuubi said with his arms crossed; still pouting.

"The 'Coming Out'" Naruto asked as he cocked his head to the side; looking around for an explanation' which Gaara gave, "It's a party for the rich and famous, it's hosted every year and is known to be one of the hottest parties around".

"He can't go with you because he's going with me; Dobe, I'll be at your house around 8:00 so be ready" Sasuke ordered

"Teme, I can't and I won't go with you" Naruto replied; disobeying the order.

"Great, then you're coming with me!" Kyuubi cheered but Naruto shook his head.

"No, I'm going with Neji"

"NANI?!"

To Be Continued. . .

**See ya next time!**


End file.
